1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycles and bicycle handlebars, particularly handlebar extensions which may be attached to a bicycle handlebar for improved aerodynamics and rider comfort.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles generally include a handlebar for steering and controlling the bicycle. A bicycle handlebar typically comprises a tubular member in any of a variety of shapes, wherein the tubular member is secured to the bicycle frame by means of a stem. The stem is rotatingly connected to the front fork of the bicycle by means of a headset. In this manner, the handlebar can be used to turn the front fork, and therefore the front wheel, in order to steer and control the bicycle.
Bicycle handlebars come in a variety of configurations, including a simple, straight tubular member (often found on mountain bikes), “drop-style” handlebars (often found on bicycles designed for racing), and even “cowhorn-style” handlebars (often used in time trial racing, duathlons and triathlons). Regardless of the style, the handlebars are typically configured to provide one or more comfortable and safe locations for the rider to grasp the handlebar. In the case of drop-style handlebars, a plurality of suitable gripping locations are provided.
Even in the case of drop-style or cowhorn handlebars, it may often be difficult for a rider to achieve an aerodynamic and comfortable position on the bike. Conventional wisdom is that the cyclist's back should be nearly parallel to the ground in order to improve aerodynamics (or as close to parallel as can be comfortably achieved without restricting movement or breathing). However, such a position may be difficult for many riders to achieve, and is often uncomfortable over a lengthy period of time. In order to overcome these problems, many bicyclists use handlebar extensions (often referred to as “aerobars”, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,872) in order to achieve a comfortable position which is more aerodynamic than what may be achieved using conventional handlebars.
Handlebar extensions are typically designed to attach to a bicycle handlebar on opposite sides of the stem. In some cases, a single, U-shaped extension is employed, while in others separate extensions are provided for each arm. Armrests are usually employed with these handlebar extensions, and the armrests are typically located immediately above the handlebar on opposite sides of the stem (see FIGS. 1 and 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,872, which is incorporated herein by way of reference). The forward end of the handlebar extension also typically includes an upwardly-extending grip portion. In this manner, a cyclist using such handlebar extensions will position a portion of their forearms on the armrests, and grasp the grip portion of the extensions with their hands. In this manner, much of the rider's weight will be supported by their forearms, and their upper torso will be lowered towards a flatter, more aerodynamic position (such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,754). In addition, additional aerodynamic benefits may result from the fact that the riders hands are extended forwardly from the stem.
One of the drawbacks of most handlebar extensions is their weight. Not only do the handlebar extensions themselves add considerable weight to the bike, but also the armrests and accompanying hardware. Furthermore, the handlebar extensions can add additional aerodynamic drag since a large portion of the extensions remain exposed below the riders forearms. Also, many riders have less control of the bicycle when using such handlebar extensions, since the grip portion of the extensions used to steer the bicycle are located a considerable distance forward of the stem.